L'autre Originel
by Cara-Klaroline
Summary: Lorsque Klaus avait 6 ans, mon père a découvert l'infidélité de ma mère. Pour se venger, il a décidé d'avoir une liaison à son tour pour qu'elle ressente elle aussi la douleur de cette trahison. De cette autre union, est née une fille : Caroline…


**Rien ne m'appartiens sauf l'idée**

-Pour toujours et à jamais… Il t'a gardé prés d'un siècle dans un cercueil. Dit Elena en prenant garde à ne pas hausser le ton de la voix.

-On est des vampires. Les traits de notre personnalité sont exacerbés. Expliqua Rebekah avec lassitude. Moi je suis du genre buté, Elijah est intègre, Finn sérieux, Kol joueur, Caroline perfectionniste et quand à Klaus… Lui, n'a aucune tolérance envers ceux qui ont le malheur de le décevoir. En mille ans, les membres de ma famille ont tous commis cette erreur au moins une fois… Je l'ai répéter à plusieurs reprises.

La voix de Rebekah se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.

-Et pourtant tu l'aimes toujours ? S'exclama Elena.

-Je suis immortelle. Tu préfèrerais que je reste seule pour l'éternité ?

L'expression triste sur le visage de Rebekah se changea lentement en une expression de colère et le sosie sentie qu'elle allait être jetée dehors.

-Caroline ? Demanda-t-elle presque craintivement. Elijah n'avait jamais parlé d'elle en évoquant sa famille. Elle n'avait sans doute pas été transformée.

-La fille de Mikaël. Fit Rebekah sans émotion.

-Mikaël avait une fille ? Demanda Elena surprise.

Rebekah sourit. Laissant pendant une seconde le visage d'une jolie blonde envahir son esprit. Elle eut presque l'impression d'entendre son rire derrière elle. La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

-Oui. Lorsque Klaus avait six ans, mon père a découvert l'infidélité de ma mère. Pour se venger, il a décidé d'avoir une liaison à son tour pour qu'elle ressente elle aussi la douleur de cette trahison. De cette autre union, est née une fille : Caroline. Tu te serais sans doute bien entendu avec elle. Ricana le vampire originel.

-Pourquoi ? Comment était-elle ?

Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la question. Rebekah avait eu un magnifique sourire lorsqu'elle l'avait évoquée. Peut-être que si la fille était encore en vie elle pourrait les aider puisqu'elle n'avait aucun lien de sang avec Klaus.

-Elle me ressemblait assez physiquement. Reprit le vampire. Blonde, les yeux bleus, grande… Ses cheveux étaient bouclés contrairement aux miens. Toi et Bonnie vous l'auriez aimé. Elle était gentille et généreuse. Tu n'imagines même pas sa réaction lorsqu'elle est devenue un vampire : On a pratiquement du la forcer à mettre sa bague de jour pour qu'elle ne se brûle pas au soleil.

-Elle a était transformée ?

-C'était Mikaël qui le voulait. Elle a toujours était sa préféré.

Elena essayée de se représenter quelle personne elle était. Un vampire généreux ? Pas étonnant que Klaus l'ai daguer.

-Comment vous vous entendiez avec elle ?

Rebekah la regarda, méfiante, se demandant sans doute pourquoi sa demi-sœur l'intéressait tant que ça.

-Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Finn et Elijah l'adoraient, Kol et elle étaient aussi proches que je l'étais avec Klaus. Ils étaient pratiquement inséparables, Kol était amoureux d'elle.

-Quoi ? fit Elena dégoûtée à cette idée.

Rebekah ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'expression sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

-Ne sois pas si choquée. Les mariages entre frères et sœurs étaient courants à l'époque. Cela dit Ester était aussi rebutée par cette idée que toi.

Elle ne l'appréciée pas beaucoup. Dit Rebekah précédant la question du sosie. Ça se comprend plus ou moins n'est ce pas ?

-Et toi ?

Tout d'abord Elena crut qu'elle n'allait pas répondre mais après quelques secondes, celle-ci dit :

-Elle était ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, elle et moi nous partagions tout. Elle… elle me manque…

-Qu'est ce qui lui ai arrivée ? Demanda doucement Elena après un petit moment de silence.

Rebekah eut un rire sans joie.

-Comme nous tous, elle a finit par agacer suffisamment Klaus pour que nous n'ayons plus d'excuses pour l'empêcher de la mettre dans un cercueil. Elle a suivit Kol de quelques heures. Avec eux c'était toujours à la vie à la mort. Dit-elle sarcasme.

-100 ans ? Fit Elena. C'est tout ? Pourquoi il ne l'a pas daguer plus tôt ? Je veux dire ils n'avaient pas le même sang, ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien tous les deux..? Si ? La jeune fille bafouilla, terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir énervé le vampire originel.

Heureusement celle-ci se contenta de rire. Cette fois ci sincèrement.

-Dire qu'ils s'entendaient aurait été un doux euphémisme. Par comparaison mes disputes avec Nik n'étaient rien crois moi. Tu sais que c'est elle qui a était la première à l'appeler Klaus ?

Elena ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une Rebekah l'air si jeune et perdue dans ses souvenirs.

-Tous les deux ils passaient tout leur temps à se disputer. Sourit la blonde. Nik la menaçait sans arrêt mais au fond il l'aimait vraiment.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le sosie sans réfléchir.

Le silence qui suivit cette question fut assourdissant. La façade joyeuse de Rebekah passa successivement de la mélancolie à la tristesse puis à la colère.

-Voilà tu sais tout alors va-t-en. Dit-elle d'abord calmement puis en voyant l'immobilité de la brune elle cria : Je t'ai dit de partir ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais je ne joue plus c'est terminé.

-J'attend seulement que tu me donnes une bonne raison de ne pas réveiller Mikaël. Se défendit Elena.

-Je viens de t'en donné mille ! S'écria le vampire. Mais tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête.

Maintenant va-t-en ! Hurla-t-elle.

**Bonjour à tous voilà le prologue de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle aura, cela dépendra des commentaires. Bref, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il y a du avoir. C'est ma première fiction :) n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais car ils me font avancer.**

**Jusqu'à la prochaine fois**


End file.
